


trust me, I’m fine. you’re the weird ones here.

by unkinsei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkinsei/pseuds/unkinsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino’s a little weird and has issues. Or maybe everyone else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust me, I’m fine. you’re the weird ones here.

**Author's Note:**

> fluff and friendship.

“Nino, you have issues,” Aiba declares, eyes wide and pleading.

“Please don’t remind me. I spend most of my time trying to forget.”

Sho sputters in disbelief. “Well, no one else can when you’re sprawled over us in a desperate bid for human contact.”

Nino pouts. “I thought you enjoyed having a human blanket in the green room. The heater is always acting up.” Ohno nods solemnly.

“So is the air-conditioning, and we’re in the middle of summer, if you haven’t realised,” Jun says shortly, trying to find a more comfortable position than almost on top of Aiba and hands trapped under Nino’s legs.

“Well excuse me for trying to help.” Nino rolls up from the others’ knees, making sure to push himself up on Aiba’s crotch. Satisfied by the pained squeak elicited, he slivers backwards off the couch and begins to slouch towards the door. Everyone sighs in relief but then their limbs start waking up.

At the doorway Nino calls out over the groans of pain. “I’m going to find a comedian that tolerates me sitting on their lap. I’ll be back in an hour.”

As the door shuts behind him, Sho groans. “Oh no. I think I miss having a blanket already.” Everyone quietly agrees.


End file.
